Otra vez
by Erzs
Summary: Tony no puede evitar el coquetear con lo que se mueva. Claro que Steve no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. AU Avengers Academy. Stony. Steve x Tony. Reto Abril Fanfictionero. Canción por Miranda!
**Ni marvel ni Avengers Academy me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

Día 8 del reto abril fanfictionero (Sí, me atrase).

Canción: Otra vez por Miranda!

Advertencia: Transcurre en el universo del juego Avengers Academy. Para quien no lo conozca es básicamente ese AU Escolar que todxs deseabamos.

* * *

—Solo llámale Steve. No puedes seguir enojado con él toda la vida –Janet le miraba entrenar, sentada en uno de los varios sillones del dormitorio. Tenía que admitir que era todo un espectáculo para la vista, pero sabía que nada de eso era para ella.

— ¿Y por qué debo llamarle yo? Él fue quien empezó a coquetear con la nueva chica Gamora. Y eso que no pierde la oportunidad de hacerlo con nadie más en el campus. ¿Cómo esperas que no me enoje por eso?

— ¿Y seguirás entrenando toda la tarde hasta que superes ese "pánico" para hablar con él? No le vas a pedir matrimonio, solo tienen que hablar las cosas claro. –Miró su celular y se preocupó al ver la hora. —De cualquier modo, mi clase con el profesor Pym ya va a empezar, así que me marcho. Pero piensa en mis palabras ¿Sí?

El rubio la vio marcharse, sus palabras rondando en su cabeza. Volvió a golpear el saco de boxeo con más fuerza y decidió que tal vez tendría razón.

…

Salía de la ducha de los dormitorios, tenía la toalla puesta y se miraba frente al espejo. Una pequeña marca en la parte baja de su cuello, cerca de su pecho, era de lo más notoria. La camiseta la ocultaba y era la razón por la que había logrado olvidar su existencia, pero al mirarla fijamente, ahora no podía olvidar a su creador. Y él como se la había hecho.

Rápidamente se vistió, tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos. Necesitaba tener la mente clara si iba a hablar con Tony.

Salio del baño y se dirigió a la habitación de Falcón donde era su refugio temporal. Su dormitorio y todas sus cosas se encontraban en la torre Stark, pero debido a su pelea, no tenía acceso a ninguna de estas.

Tomó una libreta y un lápiz e inmediatamente empezó a escribir que le diría. Claro, apenas escribía algo lo eliminaba al momento pues no le parecía adecuado.

Finalmente se rindió, y decidió intentarlo como saliera. Tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número de Tony.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres Sam? Ya te he dicho que no hablaré con él…

— ¿Tony? –Okay, iniciaba con él pie izquierdo... ¿Pero cómo es que él era quien estaba enojado? ¡Él no le había hecho nada! —Necesito hablar contigo…

— ¿Steve? Si tanto quieres hablar ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme?

—Lo haría, pero activaste a Jarvis para que no me dejará entrar… -la conversación lo hacía ponerse más nervioso mientras avanzaba.

—Oh, cierto… Lo desactivare. Puedes venir, pero no vengas solo a gritarme ¿De acuerdo? –su voz sonaba algo nerviosa también. Punto a su favor. —Estaré en mi habitación. –con eso colgó la llamada.

Su habitación… Bien, sabía que probablemente sería una treta de su parte, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

…

Se encontraba en el elevador, dispuesto a confrontar al hombre de acero. Había despejado su mente y dejado muy en claro los puntos que quería tratar con él esta noche. Lo que no esperaba era que, al entrar a la habitación, el castaño se encontrara recostado en la cama, en ropa interior y exactamente la misma que la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a su mente, los recuerdos del rostro de Tony, de sus movimientos, de sus roces… ¡No! Había venido para hablar seriamente con él y no iba a permitir ser distraído por algo como esto.

—Tony, he venido a hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre. –se fue acercando a la cama mientras el chico lo miraba fijamente. —Solo quiero decirte que siento haberte gritado y que te perdono. –había sido el primero en decirlo, había perdido en ese "juego de orgullo" pero al menos con esto le pondría fin a esta torpe pelea.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir? Pues bien. Ya te oí. Conoces la puerta.

Okay, no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta tan… cortante.

—No entiendo cuál es tu problema Steve. ¿Tú me perdonas? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con mis amigos? En ningún momento he hecho algo para molestarte. No que yo sepa. –Y es que para Tony, aquellos cumplidos, aquél "coqueteo" era su forma de comunicarse con las personas.

— ¿No has hecho nada? ¡Les coqueteas en mi cara! –Inmediatamente bajó la voz para no intimidarlo más —Dime ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo fuera y coqueteara con Jan o Natasha en tus narices? No te das cuenta pero duele. ¡Y deberías darte cuenta tú mismo!

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación que fue roto por la risa del más joven.

—Lo- lo siento. Sé que no debería estarme riendo pero… ¿Acaso estas celoso? –La falta de respuesta del contrario le indicó la respuesta —Oh… En ese caso lo siento. Es solo que no me doy cuenta cuando hago algún comentario de ese tipo, es parte de mi personalidad. Pero prometo tratar de ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante… -bueno, no era una solución del todo, pero era lo más que podía ofrecer. —Así que… ¿Estamos bien?

Rogers asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó hacía él besándolo. —Ya que estamos aquí… ¿Qué tal aprovechar este tiempo?

—Oh Capi, siempre lleno de sorpresas. –Tony sonrió atrayéndolo más hacía sí mismo.

…

—Natasha ¿Los conseguiste? –Janet se acercó a la pelirroja con mucho sigilo

—Claro que sí. Aprendí a infiltrarme en la torre Stark a los 5 días de llegar aquí. –le entregó un USB. —Aún no se para que quieres las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad de la habitación de Tony

La castaña solo sonrió — ¡Gracias! Esto definitivamente ira a mi blog.

La espía la miro confundida, pero no quiso hacer más preguntas. Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría y de cualquier modo, podría checar su blog más tarde.

* * *

Se me hizo tarde ¡Tarde! D:

Pero no se preocupen, algún día de estos subire dos fics seguidos y recuperare mi paso.

Digo, no es que alguien este siguiendome en este reto de todos modos(?)

En fin. Saludos~


End file.
